Northern Lights
by dreamfictionalstars
Summary: " I pick my poison and it's you." Sharpay said as she stared deep into his crystal clear arctic blue eyes. They were the blue that froze her in place, captivated her for even the slightest of moments. They were the sea of beauty.


It was almost four a.m. in the morning and Sharpay still could not get any sleep. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that she was going to be label as new girl in a few hours…or maybe it's because she just couldn't sleep. Whatever it was, Sharpay's body was determine to not get any.

Sharpay sighs and sits up in the bed. "What the hell is there to do in Serosto anyways?"

Serosto was definitely no New York. It was a beautiful mountain city, but the lack of people living here compare to what Sharpay was use to was well…a little abnormal. Especially since she was coming from the Manhattan Performing Arts Academy where she was allowed to express herself and others will understand her visions. Being there they taught the students that anything is possible. Small towns to Sharpay seem to be small minded. Though she was used to being in the city that never sleeps, there was something about the city of Serosto and their majestical mountains.

Sharpay then proceeded to grab her remote to open the curtains in her room of her new modern house. One thing that Sharpay did like about moving here was the beauty in the architecture of it. They by which I mean Sharpay and her mother, Diane, lived on the top of a hill in a gated community with a perfect view of the in the mountains in the distance. It was quite breathe taking actually. Sharpay felt as though she could relate to Pocahontas in the Disney movie when she sung, "Can you sing with all the voices of the mountain, can you paint with all the colors of the wind."

Sharpay and nature equals love at first….glance?

She had never really been much of a nature girl, but being in Serosto, it made her think differently. It was sort of like a mind cleanser.

Right, detox minds...if only it didn't sound weird.

Sharpay got up out of bed and walked toward the now open large picture window. She took a brief moment to admire the mountain scenery at night. " And beauty was thy name." she said as moon effervescent glow made the once dark night sky a midnight blue with hints of light pastels glistening through the sky. Sharpay then open the crystal glass door and step out on the deck as the cool night breeze brushes her light sun kiss blonde hair back. Though you could not see it clearly in the night, Sharpay also dyed the right side of her hair a deep sangria purple with hints of light lavender as a highlight at the end. She thought it was a time for change since you know, moving to a new city and all.

Suddenly as Sharpay was taking in the crisp cool air and the nature beauty she felt as though she was being watch. She then proceeded to step further out on the deck barefoot, and lean her forearms on the deep rustic railing while taken a look at her surroundings. The cool wind then blew her above the knee length; silky pearl pink nightgown as she continue to gaze out in the distance.

"Strange." Sharpay said.

After a moment passed Sharpay deiced to enter back into her bedroom and attempt to get some sleep. Once inside, she locked the glass deck door and took one more glance at the artwork outside.

"Hopefully tomorrow is a start of a great life here." Sharpay said. It was as if she trying to convince herself that being a new girl wasn't as daunting as it sound. She then grab the remote off of her night stand and press the blue button that automatic glides the curtain close.

/

"Sharpay I promise you will love this school."

Her mother voice pulled her out of her trace. Why was Sharpay so nervous about being label as a new girl? It wasn't like her mother was throwing her out to the wolves to be slaughter.

Well…maybe.

"Mom, it's just I don't understand why you are sending me to the most expensive private school. I loved my old school." Sharpay said as she grabbed her Chanel vintage black backpack off her right shoulders and placed it in the back of her mom's autobiography black sport range rover.

Mm…Smells like money.

Sharpay's mother work in the corporate world back home in New York, but because of the new job offering, she is now a CEO of the world's largest marketing company which is based in Serosto. Her mother always work hard to achieve her dreams and she finally earned it. To Sharpay, she was super woman. She was a mother who was always there when she needed her, whether it was boy trouble, or springing her ankle on the stage after the received her first leading role in the school musical Funny Girl; her mother was always there for her. She could not say the same for her father. Though she has his last name, she wouldn't know him if he walk right pass her. According to her mother, her father Roy Evans, decided that it will best if her mother and him separate when Sharpay was only four year olds. She try asking for more details to the situation, but each time Sharpay brought it up, Diana beautiful eyes would fill with hurt, deceit, and confusion. She did not want to see her mother dwell on the pass like that.

"Shar," Diana stated as she closed the truck to her freshly wax rover and turn to Sharpay. "I know you are going miss all of your friends, but we live here now. You are just going to have to adjust to your new surrounding because here…" she said as put her hand up and motioned it in a circle. "It is a better life for you and me kiddo."

Sharpay stared into her mother emerald colored eyes. It was as if she pleading into them to make her mother just erase what she just said. After a few seconds Sharpay finally gave in and got into the passenger side and close the door shut. Her mother then sighed and hoped into the driver side and close the door.

"Trust me sweetie, you are going to love it." Sharpay's mother said as she looked at her and tuck a piece of straight highlight blonde hair back behind her ear.

"I hope so." Sharpay said as turned her head to stare out the window.


End file.
